Field of Endeavor
The present application relates to testing, training, and monitoring and more particularly to an explosives mimic for testing, training, and monitoring.
State of Technology
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,299 for explosive simulants for testing explosive detection systems issued Sep. 28, 1999 provides the state of technology information reproduced below.
The Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) has used explosive simulants for many years to field test various automated explosive detection systems embedded within baggage inspection systems at airports, and to train the operators of this equipment. The FAA develops and validates training aids for baggage inspectors and hand-searchers to help them distinguish threats from false alarms. The best explosive simulant is a physical model that imitates selected attributes of the more complex, real-world system. Simulators are particularly useful to hone, test, and evaluate the abilities of personnel and equipment when a real-world environment is too costly or not available.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,108,890 for process for producing non-detonable training aid materials for detecting explosives issued Aug. 18, 2015 provides the state of technology information reproduced below.
Non-detonable training aid materials have been developed for allowing training of explosives detection dogs (EDD), dolphins, or other living or non-living entities that can detect presence of explosives through emitted vapors. The training aid materials desirably exude the same odor as bulk quantities of real explosives, but lack the detonable properties of real explosives and are otherwise safe to handle. Furthermore, the training aid materials can preferably produce vapors that exude the odor for at least a specific period of time after opening the package (e.g., 2 hours). Such training aid materials have been developed for peroxide-based homemade explosives (HME) allowing for training EDDs to detect such explosives in various environments.
Some training aid materials are formed by coating materials with layers of the explosive molecules as dissolved in a solvent. These materials can similarly produce off-odors, however, due to addition of the solvent.